


Discussions

by Vinnyisheree



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially unsafe sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnyisheree/pseuds/Vinnyisheree
Summary: Max gets a call that Ash needs him to discuss things.Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with Max/Ash.





	Discussions

“You came,” Ash said with a seductive yet confident smirk.

 

He was in a silk, deep blue bathrobe with rhinestones glittering part of it. It was closed tied, but not very tightly so, sliding off one of his shoulders. He sat upon the hotel bed with his legs apart, the silk of the fabric covering it, but the way it did so seeming like more of a tease than anything. It was extremely erotic, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“You told me you wanted to discuss important information,” Max said bluntly, unsure of what to make of this display.

 

Ash frowned for a moment, but then regained his smile and ran his tongue over his lips. “Yes,” he said, “I thought we could  _ discuss  _ things.” 

 

“You had me drop everything to be here,” Max frowned, “You can’t just call me and tell me to leave  _ actual _ important work just because you’re horny.”

 

“Would you have rather I called someone  _ else _ then?” Ash crossed his arms annoyedly, but made sure his robe slipped further down his shoulder, “Because I  _ can. _ I don’t belong to you, you know.” Max swallowed. He knew skin of Ash’s shoulders and neck was extremely soft, not to mention sensitive. Max could kiss that area for hours, getting off to the sweet moans Ash would make. He sure knew exactly how to moan in a way to drive any man crazy. It was  _ unfair _ that Ash displayed himself like this to him.

 

“N-No,” Max finally let out. His pants felt extremely tight. Damn this boy.

 

“Good,” Ash said triumphantly, “Then you know what to do. I already prepared myself waiting for you.”

 

“Now why would you do that?” Max frowned, walking over to him, “Who said you can do that to yourself?”

 

“I’m  _ really _ impatient,” Ash shrugged, reaching for the robe tie around his waist to undo it, “And like I said, you don’t own me.”

 

“No you don’t,” Max grabbed both of Ash’s arms before he could finish untying his robe. He roughly pulled Ash’s hands away and pushed him back, forcing him to lay on the bed. Max took it upon himself to untie the robe and quickly and roughly pulled it open, exposing all of Ash in front of him. Ash was already hard, which was to be expected give how he was talking. He scooted Ash up a little up the bed so that he could raise the younger’s legs. Sure enough, it was already wet with lube and had visibly been stretched.

 

“Did you enjoy fingering yourself?” Max asked, as he unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it aside.

 

“Not as good as your cock,” Ash replied, “But I was thinking about that the whole time.”

 

“Tell me about it,” he responded, as he reached for his belt, “All the details.”

 

“One finger in at a time,” Ash said, running his hand sensually over his own chest, slowly moving it to near his thigh, “Slowly. One at a time, allowing them to gently hit my sweet spot.”

 

“Did you come?” Max asked, throwing his belt to the other side of the hotel room.

 

“Almost,” Ash reached back to remove the open robe from both of his arms without getting up, allowing his entire body to be completely exposed. Somehow, the slow rolling movements came across as extremely sensual. Max didn’t know how he did it.

 

“H-How many fingers did you use?” Max asked, pulling down his boxers.

 

“Three,” Ash ran his fingers through his hair, “Not nearly the size of your cock. I wanted to still be able to feel you stretch me.”

 

With that, Max roughly grabbed both of Ash’s legs and forced them above his shoulders where he stood at the edge of the bed. The height of the bed as well as Max himself meant that his lower half was not touching the bed at all, but Max held onto his knees tight to keep him in place. Max put one of his knees on the bed, allowing Ash to be buried back into the mattress. No longer needing to hold his knees, Max pulled apart the younger’s cheeks and guided his own cock to the stretched hole.

 

When they first started having sex, Max was extremely careful. He took his time, slowly inserting himself, taking his time, starting with slow thrusts and building up. After they had gotten used to each other, however, Max knew that such behaviors were exactly what Ash  _ didn’t  _ want.

 

Ash liked to be fucked hard and fast. He liked it rough. He wanted to be pounded hard. He wanted to be treated like he wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t _ break.

 

Knowing Ash, Max shoved his cock deep into Ash in a single thrust. His lubed passage was still very tight and it did have some resistance, but holding back and taking it slow would have just pissed Ash off. He shoved the whole thing in until he couldn’t go anymore. Ash grabbed onto Max’s muscular forearms, and dug his fingers in tightly as he moaned loudly yet heavenly. 

 

“Move,” Ash demanded almost immediately. Max happily complied, not taking his time or going easy as he gave a hard thrust. Ash moaned again. Max thrusted again and again, moaning himself.

 

“You’re so deep,” Ash said in an airy, moany voice in between gasps. It was true, Ash’s legs being above his shoulders allowing him to get deeper than usual. It felt amazing, being that deeply inside what seemed like the embodyment of eroticism. On the other hand, it was  _ so _ erotic that Max worried about how long he could last.

 

“You feel amazing,” Max managed to huff. “Your tight little hole was  _ made _ to be pounded like this.” He said that with a very hard thrust, causing Ash to practically scream.

 

“Choke me,” Ash managed.

 

Max suddenly found himself taken aback, slowing his pace, surprised that his statement didn’t make him stop entirely. “Are you sure?” he asked, in a serious tone. He went hard on Ash, but he hadn’t yet ever laid a hand on him. They hadn’t done any sort of spanking or punishment, only hard poundings.

 

“I’m sure,” Ash caught his breath as Max slowly stopped his thrusts, sweat pooling over his forehead and chest, “I’ve been daydreaming about you choking me while I get fucked by you. Do it. Please.”

 

Hesitantly, Max moved his hands from the sides of the bed that held him up. He had to change their angle a bit to be able to hold up his weight and not accidentally put all his weight on Ash’s throat, potentially killing him, or at the very least causing serious harm. Eventually, he moved Ash’s legs from his shoulders to either side of Max’s waist and put his knees to the bed to safely be able to ensure he wouldn’t be too hard. He thrust a few times in this new position, trying to get the rhythm back down.

 

Gradually, he put both of his hands around Ash’s thin neck. It was slightly moist due to the sweat. Little by little, he tightened his grip, squeezing slightly. 

 

“Tap your hand on the bed or blink three times if you need me to stop,” Max instructed. Ash instinctually nodded, not thinking about how the gesture would be restricted by Max’s grip on his throat. With that, Max increased the speed of his thrusts, and gradually tightened his grip on his throat. He was careful to avoid pressing too much pressure on his windpipe, opting to apply more to both sides of his neck. Ash made a choking noise as he attempted to moan. Max was surprised how much it turned him on. Seeing his reaction, Ash continued to make the same choke-moans. Or perhaps it was involuntary. Max couldn't tell.

 

After a little while of this, Max let go, allowing Ash to catch his breath. Once he did, he would tighten his grip once more. Max hated how sexy it was, depriving the younger of air, only to give it back and then take it away again. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this the safest way possible--he had never done anything  _ close _ to this with anyone before, but Ash didn’t remotely object. In fact, he could feel Ash squeeze his grip and scrunch his face as his own internal orgasm was about to come. Max took one hand from Ash’s throat and brought it to Ash’s own penis to help finish him off, loosening his remaining hand on his throat as he did, allowing him to give off the loudest, most heavenly moan.

 

Soon after, Max realized he wasn’t going to be able to continue on much longer. With one last deep thrust and an extra hard squeeze against his throat with his remaining hand, he felt himself ejaculate deep inside of him. He thrust a few more times to make sure he buried his cum deep in him just as Ash liked and finally removed himself from him. Out of energy, he collapsed next to him.

 

“You lied,” Max huffed, “We didn’t discuss anything.”


End file.
